


Christmas with the Family

by EmeryldLuk



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ace and Anne, Ace cooks, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Eating all the food, Eggs and Bacon, Family, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Other, Presents, Sibling drama, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: In a world where No one died and they kept on living together, The AASL family gets ready for Christmas.





	Christmas with the Family

Christmas morning woke with a thick settling of soft white snow across the ground and icicles in the trees. The rising sun sent sparkling rainbows flashing through the windows of the house on the hill. One light upstairs flickered on as Ace rose from his sleep to dress.

Dressed in plain black pants and a buttoned shirt over his shoulder, Ace stuck his head in the fridge, still trying to wake up properly. he removed the thawed sausages and bacon and set them aside. If he wasn't careful, Luffy would eat everything he cooked without leaving any for Sabo or Anne.

Luffy dashed down the stairs in his pajamas as soon as he smelled the sausage cooking. Ace turned and held up his spatula to ward off the moocher.

"When's breakfast?" Luffy asked.

"When I'm done cooking. And don't go gobbling every damn bit up this time. You completely ruined Thanksgiving dinner that way."

Luffy grabbed a chair from the table and pulled it over to him. Ace eyed him for a moment, but the need to prevent the sausage from blackening was more important than watching his little brother.

"Morning, what's for breakfast," Sabo inquired upon entering the kitchen. He poked at the fruit bowl on the table.

"Eggs, sausage, bacon and toast if you can eat it before Luffy does."

"Sounds good... did you burn it this time?"

"No! Why do you make it sound like I always burn the food?" Ace turned and shoved a plate into Sabo's hand. All except the toast looked the normal amount of cooking.

Sabo peered at the crispy buttered black piece of bread on his plate. "If you say so."

"You're as bad as Anne with the way you complain about my cooking."

"Hey, I am not as bad as Anne. she just tastes everything through a mouthful of sawdust."

"Can I have food yet?" Luffy glowered hungrily at them, eyeing Sabo's plate at intervals. Sabo stuffed a sausage in his mouth.

"Is Anne still sleeping? I told her that I'd be cooking breakfast in the morning."

"She's outside." Sabo jerked his plate out of the path of Luffy's outstretched arms and started eating his eggs.

"Keep an eye on the food please?" Ace stuck his head out the front door. "Anne," he called.

A snowball hit him in the side of the head. As the snow dripped, melting off his skin, he looked at the side of the house in question. Anne grinned and snickered before ducking out of sight.

"Anne!" Ace ran out into the snow, his bare feet melting the crystals as he ran. he turned the corner. Anne stood at the following corner, her hands out stretched upward. he looked up into a pile of snow that crashed down on top of him.

Anne ran away and in through the back door while he cleared away the snow. When he returned inside, she had acquired a breakfast of sausage, bacon and two apples.

Breakfast ended with some dispute over whether to go out sledding later or to build snow forts and duke it out with snowballs. Afterwards, Luffy ate all the candy canes and most of the cookies Sabo had baked. Sabo managed to save some for later in the end.

Luffy ended up giving everyone caramelized slabs of meat as presents. While Ace ate his on the spot, Anne carefully rewrapped hers with a mental note to give it to Ace when no one was looking. Sabo ate a small portion of his.

Ace gave Anne a set of throwing knives, which she proceeded to use on his hat. After rescuing his hat, Luffy received a fifteen pound slab of chocolate which promptly vanished. Sabo thanked Ace for getting him the newest volume of a pirate hunter series called Bad Girl Theresa.

Anne made everyone handmade wooden statuettes. Ace got one of a fire fox. Luffy's happened to be a large plate of spaghetti. Sabo received a small replica of his hat.

Sabo gave Ace and Luffy typical gifts. Food for Luffy and a knife cleaning kit for Ace. It was Anne's gift that made those two incredibly confused. He bought her a wind chime of butterflies. After a moment of going "What is this supposed to be?" she figured it out. And the rest of the day annoyed them all with the jingling noises everytime she blasted some air at it.

Dinner failed to happen because Luffy ate everything in the fridge. Again.


End file.
